Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.561$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.561 = \dfrac{56.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.561} = 56.1\%$ $56.1$ per hundred = $56.1$ per cent = $56.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.